


Miss Swan

by perks_of_being_s



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perks_of_being_s/pseuds/perks_of_being_s
Summary: When Emma goes to check on Regina, an old name is flung back in her face. Which bring up some life-changing thoughts.





	Miss Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't know when this took place. Just after the engagement. I stopped caring about canon or trying to be accurate. I just needed to get it out of my head.

Emma walked up the street with her hands buried in her pockets. Henry hadn’t heard from Regina all day, and after he had said he was going to go check on her Emma had volunteered to go check on Regina. Danger seemed to be following this family, and Henry wouldn’t be able to fight back if something had happened.

The blonde walked up to the house and knocked on the door. She waited a moment before trying the door handle. “Regina!” Emma called into the house. “It’s me your friendly neighborhood Sheriff!” She waited another moment as she put her ear to the door trying to hear if they're where footsteps. After she heard nothing, she pulled out the key that Henry had given her to get inside of the house. She swung open the door and walked into the house before shutting the door behind her. “Coming in!” She called into the house.  
The house had an empty feeling to it. The windows were wide open, letting in sunlight into the house. A hand went to her gun on her hip as she walked deeper into the house. She investigated the different rooms on the ground floor of the house before making her way up the stairs.

That’s when she heard it. Sobbing was coming from Regina’s room, making Emma freeze to her spot at the top of the stairs. She was expecting the next town villain, a new curse, a fireball flung at her head for bothering Regina. This was new, a crying Regina was something she didn’t know what to do with.

Emma took a step back to retreat down the stairs and report back to Henry that Regina was okay. But then she realized that she couldn’t say that with certainty. What if Regina wasn’t okay? What if someone had broken in and hurt her? Emma sighed, cursing herself as she slowly walked towards the sobbing.

“Regina?” Emma spoke softly down the hall. “Hey, you doing okay?”

The sobbing suddenly stopped, and Regina’s voice came out cracked. “Obviously not Miss Swan.”

Emma rolled her eyes as she stopped walking down the hall. “I can go, but Henry was worried. He hadn’t heard from you since yesterday so I told him I would come to check up on you.”

Regina stepped out into the hall and Emma was flabbergasted. Regina looked like hell. Her hair was a mess. The eyes were red and puffy and shew as wearing sweat pants and shirt. Regina was like Emma on a day off. A mess. “Henry was looking for me?” She whispered softly.

“Of course he was. You're his mother after all. The only reason he didn’t come himself is that I wouldn’t let him.” Emma walked further down the hall. “I didn’t want him to get hurt in case something had happened to you.”

Regina reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, frowning. “I’ve been busy. You can go back to let Henry know I'm okay.”

Emma shrugged and leaned against the wall. “I’ll send him a text once I find out that you really are okay.” She crossed her arms. “What’s wrong Regina.”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit”

Regina looked at Emma in shock. “No, it’s not. I'm fine Miss Swan.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“Well, I have to get it in while I still can.” Regina took a deep, shaky breath. “When’s the wedding again?”

Emma opened her mouth before thinking for once. “Wait. What’s this about?”

Regina sighed. “Nothing Miss Swan. Don’t worry about me.” Regina took a deep breath as the tears slowed.

“Regina come on.” Emma took another step forward. “Is it about the wedding?”

Regina looked up as Emma spoke, blinking rapidly. Emma could tell she was trying to get the evil queen out. Trying to close down her emotions and rip Emma a new one for being an idiot Charming or something insulting. “No.”

“Is it about the fact that I’m getting my happy ending?”

“Emma enough.” Regina snapped. “Go home. Tell Henry that he’s more than welcome to come for dinner and I’ll see him then. My phone has been dead all morning, and I will go charge it once you leave me in peace.”

“Let me help Regina. I’m the savior. And your best friend. Don’t keep me out.”

Regina thrust her hand out, causing Emma flew across the room, slamming into the walk. “Go home Emma.”

Emma groaned as the door slammed shut. She closed her eyes and thought from her spot on the floor. “That was uncalled for” She muttered as she took a deep breath. What was it this time? The two had hardly spoken since she had gotten engaged, so it wasn’t something Emma had said recently. Was she jealous of Killian? Or was it that Emma got her happy ending after Regina’s lovers died in various ways? She stayed on the floor before realizing she could just ask Henry or Zelena but Henry was safer.

Emma: Hey kid, your mom is fine. Mad at me but fine.

Emma waited on the floor for her son to respond, staring at the ceiling while she thought through everything. After a few minutes a buzz went off on her chest.

Henry: Thanks ma! But mom is mad at you? Did she say why?

Emma: No, was wondering if you knew.

Henry: It’s probably about the wedding. We aren’t allowed to talk about it.

Emma: Whose we?

Henry: Me and aunt Zelena.

Emma paused to stare at her phone. Her wedding was off-topic to the Mills family? She typed for a moment before writing.

Emma: Has she said anything else?

Henry: Ma she’s in love with you. That’s me saying it not her. But I know she is.

Emma stared at the text for a long time, not quite putting two and two together. She read and read the text from her son. What the hell? Robin had only died three weeks ago. Regina couldn’t be in love with Emma. That was impossible. It wasn’t possible for many reasons. They where family. They where friends. Yeah, they shared a son, but that didn’t mean anything. Right?

Emma: You’re kidding right kid?

Henry: No Ma. I and Zelena have been saying it for awhile.

Emma: Thanks kid. I’ll talk to you in a bit.

Henry: Don’t get fireballed.

Emma shook her head and got up off the floor. She was tempted to shoot back a response but she had to deal with this first. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Regina's room.

“Regina open up.”

“Miss Swan I told you to go away.”

“Madam mayor I’m not going away until you talk to me.”

Regina swung open the door, eyes even redder than previously. “Fine. What do you want?”

Emma looked at Regina for a long moment. Taking her in. Even like this, she was gorgeous. She wasn’t sure what to say for a moment. “I heard that you don’t let Henry talk about the wedding.”

“I don’t care about your wedding.” Regina looked at Emma, arms crossed. “I find that it’s the buzz of the town and I want some peace in my own home from hearing about your life and the happy day.”

Emma nodded her head. It made sense to her at least. “I’m sorry Regina. I just. I don’t want you to shut me out. I might be getting married, but you’re my best friend. And I want you to be a part of it.”

Regina looked away. “I don’t Emma.”

Emma reached out to go touch Regina who shrank away from her touch. Emma pulled back and shoved her hands into her pockets.

“Alright.” Emma felt defeated. She could defeat the dark one but she couldn’t talk to her best friend when she needed to most. She could save Regina from darkness but she couldn’t save her from getting her heart broken. Emma turned and walked down the stairs. “Henry knows your okay. I’ll see you later.”

Regina stayed silent as Emma made her way downstairs. The blonde stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the stairs.

Did she really love Killian? She hadn’t stopped to think about it. She had been so focused on saving the town that she hadn’t really stopped to think. She hadn’t been given time to. Yeah he was nice to look at, and a good fuck. But she didn’t know him. She didn’t know what his favorite food was, other than Jell-O. She didn’t know his dreams beyond revenge and being with her. Which didn’t seem very healthy. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky as she left the house. She had to stop it.

An hour later and she was walking up Mifflin street once again. She didn’t bother knocking before calling out into the house. “Regina! I need to tell you something.”

Instead of the brunette Emma was shocked to see Zelena walking down the stairs. “No, you go home immediately before you make things worse. Again.” Zelna crossed her arms.

“I broke up with Killian.” Emma looked up at Zelena. “I need to talk to Regina.”

Zelena looked at Emma in shock. “You broke up with Pirate?” She smiled. “Hold on Swan.”

The redhead disappeared for a moment. Regina made an appearance this time. “what now?” She was wearing a blanket around her shoulders.

“I broke up with Killian and wanted you to be the first one to know about it.” Emma crossed her arms. “I realized I didn’t know him as well as I want to know my future husband. So I ended it.”

“The engagement or the relationship?”

“Both.” Emma looked up at Regina, debating whether to say more. “I realized that I should stick to my first fairy tale love.”

Regina looked at Emma confused. “What-?”

“I loved the Evil Queen since I was a little girl. She seemed to know what she wanted in the world. And she was pretty fair once you got rid of the other stuff.” Emma shrugged. “I also fell in love with you first.”

There was a small gasp from behind Regina, but neither woman turned to see the witch move. Instead, Regina walked down the stairs and wrapped Emma in a tight hug, wrapping the blanket around them both. Emma hugged her back and put a hand on the back of the older woman’s head. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner.”

“Don’t,” Regina muttered.

Emma smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to the queens head. “I’ll shut up.”

“Thank you Emma.”

Emma smiled fully and all was well.


End file.
